


Оставь его

by Nobel Don (hastarkis)



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Gunplay, M/M, PWP without Porn, Swearing, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hastarkis/pseuds/Nobel%20Don
Summary: Неназванный анекдот про чувака, которому засунули ствол в глотку, зашел слишком далеко.
Relationships: Mr. Blonde/Mr. Orange (Reservoir Dogs), Mr. Orange/Mr. White (Reservoir Dogs)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: WTF Tarantino 2020





	Оставь его

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Tarantino 2020 в рамках Зимней Фандомной Битвы

ㅤㅤ— Было бы совсем не страшно? А давай проверим, как оно на деле?  
ㅤㅤФредди сделал шаг назад, не решаясь отвести от Блондина взгляда. Это вежливое предложение в его исполнении превращалось в зуд в районе задницы. У Фредди не было о нем информации, он понятия не имел, как Блондина зовут, сколько раз и за что он сидел, но блять, какого-то хрена от простого его взгляда копчик у Фредди заворачивался штопором. Если бы Фредди знал, он держал бы язык за зубами. Тупой анекдот десятилетней давности, Фредди комментировал его не для того, чтобы проверять на себе.  
ㅤㅤБлондин поднялся, вытащив из-под себя стул и отставив в сторону, подошел ближе. У Фредди Beretta в ботинке и Charter в кармане, но здесь они все — коллеги, поэтому, когда Блондин достал пистолет, Фредди только и смог, что примирительно поднять ладони:  
ㅤㅤ— Эй, эй-эй-эй!  
ㅤㅤБлондин почти безразлично окинул Фредди взглядом и приблизился вплотную. Фредди отступил на пару шагов назад и уперся лопатками в холодную стену склада. На мгновение он отвлекся, осматриваясь в поисках выхода, — и рвано выдохнул, когда Блондин врезался в него, прибив к бетону.  
ㅤㅤВеса в его ту́ше было фунтов двести пятьдесят, вряд ли меньше. Фредди всхрапнул, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и что-то сделать с ебнувшимся о стену затылком, но с сипением замер, когда услышал щелчок снятого предохранителя. Smith & Wesson.  
ㅤㅤУ Фредди тоже такой, ему его дал Белый, а Белому для Оранжевого выдал Джо.  
ㅤㅤХолодный металл прижался Фредди к щеке, по коже неприятно царапнул какой-то то ли скол, то ли шов. Фредди дернул головой, но Блондин перехватил его удобнее, опершись предплечьем на грудь.  
ㅤㅤРуки остались свободны, но Блондин придавил его так, что почувствовал бы любое серьезное движение.  
ㅤㅤКакого хера…  
ㅤㅤ— Отъебись от меня, — ощерился Фредди. Блондин рассмеялся. Смех у него был хрипловатый и неохотный.  
ㅤㅤ— Не-а.  
ㅤㅤ— Да ладно, отъебись от него.  
ㅤㅤФредди покосился в сторону голоса. Белый. Конечно.  
ㅤㅤСтвол вжался Фредди под скулу, краем глаза можно было даже рассмотреть насечки на крупной мушке. Блондин отвлекся от Фредди; палец на спусковом крючке чуть напрягся. Усилие для выстрела — 6 фунтов. Это мелочь для каждого из них, но для Блондина — особенно.  
ㅤㅤОт ствола слегка пахло стрельбищем.  
ㅤㅤ— Удобно устроился? — уточнил Фредди, переступив с ноги на ногу. Пригревшийся ствол поелозил ему по щеке.  
ㅤㅤ— Да, спасибо. А тебе комфортно?  
ㅤㅤ— У меня вообще все заебись, — кивнул Фредди и повел головой, пытаясь уйти от касания ствола. — Только вот эта штука мешается. Убери ее, лады?  
ㅤㅤ— Какая? — не понял Блондин и надавил Фредди под скулой. — Вот эта что ли? Хорошо, давай уберем ее куда-нибудь.  
ㅤㅤБлондин улыбнулся, и Фредди даже на мгновение поверил, что его пронесло. Но Блондин с намеком постучал стволом ему по зубам. Удары неприятно отозвались в челюсти даже сквозь губы.  
ㅤㅤ— Чего…  
ㅤㅤ— Я тебе зубы выбью, чтоб ничего не мешало, — доброжелательно предупредил Блондин.  
ㅤㅤФредди ругнулся, но все-таки чуть разомкнул челюсти. Блондин толкнулся краем внутрь, металл неприятно ударил по кромке зубов, и Фредди зажмурился, тут же раскрыв рот шире.  
ㅤㅤБелый где-то в стороне крякнул от удивления. Фредди осторожно устроил зубы на стволе и пытался понять, может ли рассматривать присутствие Белого как смягчающее ситуацию обстоятельство. Блондину вряд ли нужны зрители и вряд ли нужно чье-то одобрение.  
ㅤㅤА Фредди поддержка бы не помешала. Не помешало, чтобы кто-нибудь напомнил Блондину, что им завтра работать. Что Фредди вообще-то им нужен. Что Фредди на работу пригласил сам Джо Кэббот. Что Фредди вообще-то много чего пообещал Белому.  
ㅤㅤЧтобы кто-нибудь сказал Фредди: «да брось, это же всего лишь дурацкая шутка», и чтобы Фредди при этом смог поверить. Потому что зуд в заднице, появляющийся под миролюбивым взглядом Блондина, игнорировать было невозможно.  
ㅤㅤИ Фредди не игнорировал. Фредди хотел верить, что ошибается, но что-то в этом ублюдке сильно отличало его от остальных псов Кэббота.  
ㅤㅤ— Совсем другие ощущения, а? — Фредди вдруг показалось, что Блондин сказал это воодушевленно, как будто делился чем-то сокровенным. Внутри похолодело. Металл ударил по зубам. — Сразу ощущается куда острее, чем просто так, а?  
ㅤㅤОн наконец-то добился, чего хотел, и поставил пистолет на предохранитель. Фредди выдохнул с облегчением. Принимать участие в ебанутых играх совершенно не хотелось. В стороне тихо посмеивался Белый, всё еще считающий происходящее шуткой. Ни хрена это не шутка, Белый, неужели ты не видишь, что это охуевший на голову психопат, который срать хотел на все законы и правила — даже ваши? Фредди попытался скрыть злость и дернул головой, надеясь сняться со ствола: поиграли — и хватит.  
ㅤㅤБлондин чуть склонил голову и мягко улыбнулся.  
ㅤㅤА потом снова снял с предохранителя.  
ㅤㅤКопчик снова скрутило, волосы на загривке встали дыбом. Блондин толкнулся стволом глубже и задрал его. Ребристая мушка отвратительно уперлась Фредди в нёбо, пришлось запрокинуть голову, вытянуть шею и едва ли не встать на цыпочки.  
ㅤㅤФредди чувствовал себя рыбешкой, пойманной на крючок, и ни хера не мог сделать.  
ㅤㅤСтвол уперся рамой в нижние зубы, Фредди раззяпал рот так широко, как было возможно. Блондин мог продолжить давить до тех пор, когда либо мушка не продавит дыру в нёбе, либо ствол не сломает нижние зубы. Либо не порвутся какие-нибудь связки-щеки. Фредди не знал точно, но чуял: Блондин мог.  
ㅤㅤФредди отчаянно думал, что делать и как отбиваться в этом случае, но Блондин (пока?) выжидал. На губах у него замерла тонкая безмятежная улыбка, с какой отцы наблюдают за своими детьми, делающими первые шаги. Фредди передернуло от ассоциаций.  
ㅤㅤ— Хватит, — все-таки вмешался Белый. Фредди с благодарностью покосился в его сторону, но получилось хреново — при таком положении быстро заболели глаза. Пялиться было удобно только в потолок либо на Блондина.  
ㅤㅤ— Да брось, — Блондин чуть отстранился и Фредди вздохнул свободнее, все еще вися на стволе, — никто ж не против. Правда, Оранжевый?  
ㅤㅤ— Я против, — спокойно отозвался Белый.  
ㅤㅤ— Джо не против, — уточнил Блондин почти скучающе и снова повернулся к Фредди. — В случае чего он нас помирит, как будто ничего и не было, — добавил он, глядя Фредди в глаза. — С тобой. А перед Оранжевым обещаю извиниться, если ему будет нужно.  
ㅤㅤ«В случае чего», подумал про себя Фредди. Это в случае, если Блондину захочется размазать его мозги по стенке. Сука, которой не писаны вообще никакие законы.  
ㅤㅤ— Блондин, — позвал Белый, и Фредди мог поклясться, что где-то между строк Белый позвал его по имени.  
ㅤㅤ— Что?  
ㅤㅤ— _Оставь его._  
ㅤㅤБелый сказал это особым тоном. Фредди даже решил, что где-то в конце предложения он прослушал веское _«мне»_.  
ㅤㅤ _Оставь его мне,_ — так это должно было звучать правильно. Фредди вдруг успокоился, почувствовав себя в безопасности.  
ㅤㅤБлондин прищурился (Фредди все еще пялился ему между глаз, потому что больше было некуда), покачал стволом насаженную на него голову, а потом опустил руку, позволив Фредди встать ровнее и больше не задирать подбородок.  
ㅤㅤФредди тяжко сглотнул. Зубы в очередной раз неприятно стукнули по металлу. Фредди попробовал зализать ноющее место на нёбе, куда уперлась мушка, но случайно ткнулся языком в отверстие ствола и поморщился от горечи.  
ㅤㅤ— Вот как, — запоздало умилился Блондин, чуть склонив голову.  
ㅤㅤФредди уставился на ублюдка со смешанным посылом, одновременно разрываясь между желанием огрызнуться и нежеланием лезть на рожон. Белый выжидающе молчал.  
ㅤㅤУ Фредди начала затекать челюсть. Слюна копилась под языком. Фредди посмотрел на Белого. Тот стоял чуть в стороне, заложив одну руку в карман, а вторую устроив на рукояти своего Smith & Wesson.  
ㅤㅤSmith и Wesson. Сразу два парня у Фредди на языке. Сразу два парня у Белого под ремнем; сразу обоих он готов был пустить в дело «в случае чего».  
ㅤㅤБлондин должен был понимать это гораздо лучше, чем Фредди.  
ㅤㅤ _Оставь его мне._  
ㅤㅤТеперь Блондин не спустил бы курок, как бы ему того ни хотелось. По крайней мере, не здесь и не сейчас. Вместо этого Блондин похрипывал смехом:  
ㅤㅤ— Оставлю, но это никак не отменит того, что мистер Оранжевый все-таки наделал в штаны.  
ㅤㅤБудь воля Фредди, он бы сжал Блондина там, где у него хрипит глотка, и держал, пока хрипы не прекратились бы.  
ㅤㅤИ Белый «в случае чего» сделал бы то же самое.  
ㅤㅤПоэтому Фредди завозился языком и попробовал ствол Блондина на вкус.  
ㅤㅤМеталл был скользким и горьким.  
ㅤㅤФредди сипло выдохнул и подхватил раму на язык. Мушка снова уперлась в нёбо, но уже гораздо удобнее. Фредди обхватил пистолет губами, попробовал залезть языком на кожух, нащупал царапавшее ему щеку место. В отличие от рамы кожух был сухой и чуть шершавый.  
ㅤㅤБлондин смотрел на это молча, и Фредди, медленно снимаясь ртом с пистолета, прямо уставился ему в глаза. Фредди уперся затылком в стену — сняться полностью не получилось. Мушка теперь царапала десну, нормально обхватить губами не получалось. Зато было куда удобнее облизывать.  
ㅤㅤИ Фредди облизал: облизал вход ствола, толкнулся в него языком, проследил края кожуха. Обошел языком мушку — большую, треугольную, с насечками — отвратительную для импровизированного минета, но такую удобную, чтобы нанизывать кого-то на нее нёбом.  
ㅤㅤКого-то вроде Фредди. Тоже ебнутого на голову, потому что охуительно смелого, если спину прикрывает кто-то с пушкой. Кто-то, кому не все равно. Кто-то, готовый порвать за своё и глотку, и жопу, и вовсе не себе.  
ㅤㅤСпусти курок, Блондин, и посмотрим, чем это кончится.  
ㅤㅤФредди широко воткнулся волной языка в ствол, уткнулся кончиком языка в уздечку, где собиралась слюна. Она быстро становилась горькой, с легким металлическим привкусом и какой-то кислинкой. Фредди морщился, надеваясь и проскальзывая языком по рамке, чувствуя каждый бугорок, каждую насечку, каждую грань, каждый мелкий угол мушки, упирающейся в свод нёба.  
ㅤㅤФредди морщился и думал: только не глотай эту дрянь.  
ㅤㅤФредди морщился и думал: лучше б это был ствол Белого.  
ㅤㅤБелый не срет, где ест, и не считает стволы игрушками. Если он использует их не по назначению, то аккуратно и с уважением. Будь это ствол Белого, все было бы совсем по-другому. Фредди лизал бы его аккуратно и уверенно, а еще Белый сумел бы кончить — не нашлось бы того, кто смог бы ему запретить.  
ㅤㅤЧем горше становилась слюна во рту, тем меньше Фредди хотелось уважать Блондина.  
ㅤㅤФредди толкнулся головой, чувствуя, как мушка снова уперлась в свод, а нижняя челюсть — в спусковую скобу. Цапнул пистолет зубами, накрыл губами и подтянулся ими, надеваясь сильнее и пропихиваясь глубже. Стук зубов по металлу отдавался где-то в темечке, Фредди дышал носом, дышал через рот (особенно громко воздух сипел где-то у затвора) и тянулся языком по рамке, прижимаясь губами к кожуху.  
ㅤㅤКогда Фредди снимался, за ним оставался мокрый след его слюней, и по ней Фредди проскальзывал снова: дальше, глубже, чаще.  
ㅤㅤГоречь копилась сначала у него под языком, а потом собиралась на металле, сбивалась к скобе, и только скоба защищала пальцы Блондина от вязкой влаги, хотя Фредди старался, очень старался заляпать и их тоже.  
ㅤㅤУ Фредди текло по подбородку, текло по рамке, затекало в ствол. Фредди толкался языком, обводил им клепки с боковин, царапался мушкой и тем сколом, который цеплял ему кожу на щеке.  
ㅤㅤУ Белого нет такого скола, у Белого идеальное оружие — вычищенное, смазанное, заряженное. Там, за поясом, готовое к применению.  
ㅤㅤФредди покосился в его сторону. Белый стоял все так же: одна рука в кармане, вторая — на рукояти пистолета. Только стоял уже напряженный и потемневший, и Фредди, замерев с мушкой, задевающей язычок, поймал его взгляд.  
ㅤㅤИ, глядя Белому в глаза, медленно сполз со ствола, оставляя на нем еще больше влаги.  
ㅤㅤЕще больше слюней.  
ㅤㅤЕще медленнее снимаясь. Еще медленнее насаживаясь. Это могли быть мы, но из вас двоих ебнутый именно ублюдок с анекдотами десятилетней давности.  
ㅤㅤЕсли бы Блондин мог кончить, ему уже было бы пора; но Белый стоял тут с ладонью, уложенной на рукоять, потемневший, с рубашкой, заметно подрагивающей на груди из-за пульса. И Блондин тоже стоял, а Фредди пялился на него, от души слюнявил ему пушку и выдыхал ртом, пока сипение из-за затвора не превратилось в забитое влагой похрипывание.  
ㅤㅤОчень похожее на хрипотцу Блондина.  
ㅤㅤФредди в очередной раз медленно сполз, прикусил край пистолета, нарочито спокойно обвел вход ствола кончиком языка. Надавил, выталкивая изо рта. Повел головой, снимаясь окончательно — теперь получилось.  
ㅤㅤПо подбородку текло. По двум парням — Smith & Wesson — текло тоже, но не так активно. Дуло закрыло пленкой, на выступе рамки пузырилось. Фредди сплюнул горечь и утерся рукавом.  
ㅤㅤ«Вот, что я сказал бы тебе, уебок».  
ㅤㅤБлондин осмотрел свою пушку. Встряхнул. На пол с тихими шлепками приземлилось несколько сорвавшихся вязких капель. Фредди сплюнул еще раз.  
ㅤㅤ— Неужели я у тебя не первый, — со смешком поинтересовался Блондин, явно не сильно заинтересованный в ответе.  
ㅤㅤБлондин посмотрел на Белого и качнул пистолетом, демонстрируя: видал, что вытворил.  
ㅤㅤЖест у него получился гордым и самодовольным.  
ㅤㅤФредди скривился, отдраивая язык зубами.  
ㅤㅤ— Блять, — тихо выдохнул Белый и цыкнул, и Фредди заметил, как он убрал ладонь с рукояти и поправил полу пиджака.  
ㅤㅤБлондин похлопал Фредди по щеке:  
ㅤㅤ— Верно подмечено, мистер Белый, — он подошел к нему и вручил свой пистолет. Не прокомментировал, но и без слов было понятно, кто и что должен с ним сделать. — Очень верно подмечено.  
ㅤㅤ— Думаю, достаточно на сегодня анекдотов и смешных историй, — отметил Белый, перехватив переданный пистолет за скобу. Блондин кивнул и потянулся:  
ㅤㅤ— Зато если не уложимся в две минуты, мы теперь знаем, кого отправить на переговоры с копами.  
ㅤㅤ— Пошел нахер, — отозвался Белый. Блондин рассмеялся, подхватив пиджак со стула, и ушел к выходу.  
ㅤㅤФредди в третий раз сплюнул всё, что наскреб с языка зубами, и только когда дверь за Блондином закрылась, смог расслабиться окончательно.  
ㅤㅤ— Он ебнутый, — поделился Фредди своими соображениями.  
ㅤㅤБелый окинул Фредди долгим взглядом и качнул пистолетом в воздухе:  
ㅤㅤ— Действительно не первый? — уточнил он, как будто не уверенный, что хочет слышать ответ.  
ㅤㅤ— Люблю, знаешь, на досуге лизать стволы, — осклабился Фредди и сплюнул еще раз.  
ㅤㅤБелый понимающе хмыкнул:  
ㅤㅤ— Я учту.


End file.
